The present invention relates to aqueous coating compositions that have fast dry characteristics, and which quickly develop good water-resistance. Such compositions are useful as coatings on metal, wood, and other surfaces, where fast drying characteristics are important. Such compositions are particularly useful as coatings on substrates where early water-resistance of the coating is important, such as those surfaces which are routinely exposed to the outdoors. The compositions of the present invention are especially useful as traffic paints.
Traffic paints have traditionally been formulated as solvent borne systems, but with current environmental concerns, waterborne traffic paints have been receiving attention. The primary drawback to date with such waterborne traffic paints has been that the drying time is not fast enough; that is, the "no-pickup time" is not short enough. In addition, such water-borne traffic paints tend to be less wear-resistant than the solvent borne systems.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/340,461 filed Nov. 14, 1994 (Landy et al.), discloses aqueous coating compositions which dry quickly and develop water resistance soon after application, wherein the composition contains an anionically stabilized emulsion polymer having a Tg greater than about 0.degree. C., a polyfunctional amine polymer, and a volatile base to raise the pH of the composition so that the amine groups are essentially in a non-ionized state. It has now been discovered that amine-containing latexes have similar quick-drying and early water-resistance properties.